There are two types of golf balls commercially available, that is solid golf balls (such as two piece solid golf balls and three piece solid golf balls) and thread wound golf balls. Recently, the solid golf balls have been popular in the golf ball market, because they give longer flight distance while maintaining soft shot feel which is equal to the soft shot feel of thread wound golf balls. Especially, the three piece solid golf balls have much variety of hardness distribution in comparison with the two piece solid golf ball and therefore exhibit excellent shot feel without damaging flight performance. However, the excellent shot feel of the three piece solid golf balls is apparent when hit by a driver, i.e. a 1 wood club, but when they are putted, the three piece solid golf balls show hard feel and poor controllability because of high speed separation between the golf ball and the putter.